Soul
by SoullessElric
Summary: Ed is captured by the homunculi and turned into one of them. Pride learns about and meets the minor sins. Meanwhile, his memories are returning, and so is his soul. Soon he will find out that he doesn't belong with the homunculi, and he escapes. Pride!Ed
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Well, new story folks! Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, reviews, or just hits! Especially reviews! Gimme reviews people! ****ಠ****_****ಠ ****Or the fashe of doom comes back for revenge!**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Anyways, Al has his body back, the homunculi live, and Ed still has his automail, just cuz. WARNING! WARNING! THIS STORY HAS OCS IN IT! Just warning you! On with the story!**

He saw Al.

He saw the blade.

He took the bait.

Edward Elric ran towards his brother as Lust's fingers shot towards him and Envy's knife cut the very air in it's decent towards his flesh. Al was trapped. He wasn't. The only answer was obvious. He kicked Lust's spears away and the knife embedded itself deep into his left shoulder. Too deep. Scraping the very bone, squeezing itself into his shoulder joint. He hissed as Envy twisted it, effectively bringing his short-lived rampage to a halt.

"Nii-san!" Al screamed, running towards him. Lust's fingers sped towards Ed and cut into the wall on either side of his neck. Now he was the one trapped. Oh the irony...

He raised his automail arm and pressed weakly against the black fingers pinning him to the wall. He tried to lift his left arm and it screamed at him, pain running through his brain like a wild animal. He must have winced, because the next thing he knew, Al was racing towards him, concern and fear written clearly on his face.

No! He can't!

"Yada!"* He screeched at his little brother, struggling futilely. "Run!"

Al stopped in his tracks, confusion and doubt in his stormy grey eyes.

"You have to get away! Run!" Ed screeched again. His vision was clouding over, the edges turning black as blood poured around the knife in his shoulder. He could barely keep his chin above the spears that were trapping him, let alone fight them back. Kuso**, he was losing too much blood...

Al was still standing there, watching his brother sway with fatigue and pain, the dreaded knife still disfiguring him. If only he could get it out... But Ed had told him not to... _What should I do? _He thought.

"Run..."

Ed collapsed onto the asphalt of the alley, just barely missing the wall with his head. Lust slipped her spears back into her gloves as he fell. Envy's knife remained stuck in his skin.

_Doshite?*** _Al thought.

_Why does he always sacrifice himself for me?_

Envy turned to him, pulling out the blade with a wet squelching noise and spoke in a bored tone, "We're not interested in you, so unless you want to die, scram!"

Al stood his ground, staring Envy down in defiance.

"Envy, he's seen us already. And he doesn't look like he's leaving, so kill him and get a move on! I don't care if he's a human sacrifice. That plan is done and over! Just save us the trouble and get on with it! Catch up when you're done!"

Al jumped in surprise. Lust wasn't normally one to snap. _And what did she mean when she said that the plan was done and over?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Lust hefted Ed onto her shoulder, blood cascading down her slim form in a deadly beautiful fashion. She sprang onto the nearest roof with inhuman strength, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Envy wasted no time taking advantage of Al's distraction. He lunged narrowly missing Al's undefended arm. The fabric was slashed, and a thin trail of blood dripped out of a miniscule cut.

Al winced and focused his wandering a worried attention back to the battle. He sidestepped as Envy dived for his stomach, bringing his elbow down onto Envy's head. It slammed into the pavement, a resounding crack echoing off the alley walls.

He stepped away from Envy with a sigh. _When would he ever learn-!_

His train of thought cut off as he felt metal enter the skin on his back, just missing his spinal cord.

Rather than a creeping darkness, the world just dissappeared, leaving the flash of flames and the shout of a man echoing through his numb mind.

_Dad's gone._

_Mom's gone._

_Ed's gone._

_You're gone..._

His mind repeated the word over and over, fading as everything else was.

_Gone,_

_gone,_

_gone,_

_gone,_

_gone..._

**Authors note 2: I'm gonna be bilingual on this, so for future reference, translations notes shall be here, at the bottom of the page.**

***Yada= no**

****Kuso= (a swear)**

*****Doshite= why**


	2. Author's Note

_I'm sorry about this everyone, but I'm discontinuing_ Soul._ I wrote it so long ago, and my writing has matured too much for me to keep writing it. However, I will be rewriting it!_

_Though, please note that the plots will change as well. As well as improving the overall content of the story, I'm upgrading the quality of the storyline._

_I'll post another Author's Note with the rewrite title once it's up!_

_Soulless Elric, signing off!_


End file.
